


Grauen im Herzchenpapier

by mareen, xkatjafx



Category: Pumuckl
Genre: Deutsch | German, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 14:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mareen/pseuds/mareen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkatjafx/pseuds/xkatjafx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war ihr erster Jahrestag, und sein Meister hatte ihn doch nicht vergessen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grauen im Herzchenpapier

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnung:** Lesen auf eigene Gefahr.

**Grauen im Herzchenpapier  
von xkatjafx und mareen**

 

"Hier", sagte sein Meister, als er das Geschenk vor ihm abstellte, "das habe ich für dich gemacht. Ein Geschenk. Mein Herzblut steckt darin!"

Seine Augen wurden riesig, und er sprang vor Freude auf und nieder. Es war ihr erster Jahrestag, und sein Meister hatte ihn doch nicht vergessen. Er selbst hatte ein ganz besonderes Geschenk vorbereitet, und durch seine Hose hindurch zupfte er nervös an der roten Schleife, die er um seinen kleinen Muckl gebunden hatte.

Begeistert stürzte er sich auf das Geschenk und zerriss das rote Herzchenpapier. Voller Überraschung entdeckte er allerdings nicht das erwartete erotische Spielzeug, sondern ein wunderschönes, handgemachtes, blau-weiß lackiertes Bett.

Wutentbrannt riss er sich an den Haaren und schrie seinen Meister an: "Du willst nicht mehr das Bett mit mir teilen? Was für eine Art von Beziehung ist das!? Ich dachte, du liebst mich?"

Sein Meister sah ihn nur aus großen Augen an.

***

Es war vorbei. Entgültig vorbei.

Er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und schluchzte bitterlich. Sein kleines rotes Näschen war ganz aufgequollen, und er schnäuzte sich in das Taschentuch seines Meisters. Noch etwas, das ihn an sein Versagen erinnerte, denn in all der Zeit, in der er in diesem Haus lebte, hatte er es nicht einmal geschafft, sich ein eigenes Taschentuch zu besorgen. Kein Wunder, dass sein Meister nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Er war ein Schmarotzer. Ein Nichtsnutz. Was tat er denn schon den ganzen Tag? Er beobachtete andere Leute, er bestahl sie, er saß auf der Schaukel, die sein Meister gebaut hatte. Manchmal rief er "Hui!"

Und dann war da noch der Sex.

In tiefer Trauer erinnerte er sich an ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht, als er durch ein kleines Missgeschick fast im Whirlpool ertrunken war und sein Meister ihn durch Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung wieder ins Leben zurückgeholt hatte, was dann in einem tiefen Kuss und in einer leidenschaftlichen Nacht voller physiologischer Überraschungen geendet hatte.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erlebte er noch einmal, wie er in jener Nacht mit all seiner Kraft beinahe den steifen Penis seines Meisters blank poliert hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, wozu Möbelpolitur noch gut sein konnte. Und sein Meister war ein "Meister" des Fingerspiels. Danach hatte er endlich gewusst, warum sein Meister Meister hieß. Noch Tage danach war er komisch gelaufen.

Noch einmal schnäuzte er in sein Taschentuch. Es durfte nicht vorbei sein! Er liebte diesen Finger und alles was an ihm hing!

Entschlossen zog er seine Hose aus, zog seine Schleife fest, wurde unsichtbar und machte sich auf, Meister Eder in einer ganz besonderen Stelle zu überraschen.

**Epilog**

"Oh Pumuckl, gib's mir!"


End file.
